Emmène-moi
by My beautiful Moonlight
Summary: OS appuyé sur la chanson "Emmène-moi" de Damien Sargue.


Bonjour !

Je … Je n'ai pas l'habitude de poster des fanfictions, donc je m'y prends comme un manche !

Sinon, c'est la première fois que j'écris autant, même si je sais que selon quelques personnes, mon récit va être trop court !

Pour mieux comprendre ce texte, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson dans le résumé !

Bon, et bien, bonne lecture !

La vieille dame s'endormait peu à peu, la tête posée sur la main, le coude appuyant sur le bureau, et les nombreux papiers ne demandant qu'à être rangés. Son âge ne lui permettait plus de travailler autant, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. De temps à autre, elle pensait à la retraite, et puis, on l'appeler pour un nouveau cas. Elle est née ici, elle a vécu ici, et le fait de ne pas mourir ici ne l'a rassurer pas. Tandis que les songes s'emparaient déjà d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, l'a faisant, bien évidement sursauté.

« -Je … Je suis désolé … Madame … Commença la pauvre femme essoufflée.

-C'est bon Maria, calmez vous. Que ce passe-t-il encore ?

-C'est le mons... Euh, le petit Ethan … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la directrice se leva assez brusquement et couru, enfin, le plus qu'elle pouvait, hors de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers une porte noire, qui faisait contraste aux autres portes, plus claire et au mur coloré. Elle ouvrit cette porte et vit avec horreur l'armoire en feu. Le petit Ethan était assis en tailleur sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, silencieux mais ses épaules tremblante témoigner qu'il pleurait. La vieille femme criait qu'on lui apporte beaucoup d'eau, et d'autre femme, plus jeune apportait des seaux entiers et les lancer sur le meuble. En vain. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, alors que le feu ne s'était ni éteint, ni propager, il s'arrêta. Et comme si il n'y avait rien eux, le meuble redevint neuf, les vêtements intacts. Le petit garçon dormait des à présent. La directrice demanda à Maria de rester près de lui, et bien que celle-ci fût réticente, elle céda sous le regard de sa supérieur et s'installa sur une chaise après l'avoir déplacé à l'extrémité de la pièce. Puis la dame âgée demanda à tous les spectateurs de sortir d'ici, sous peine qu'elle ne mentionna pas mais que chacun connaissait. Puis, elle retourna à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et prit le calendrier. Sur celui-ci, elle fit une petite croix à la date du jour, et souffla en voyant qu'il y en avait eu avait fréquemment. D'autres calendrier étaient dans le tiroir, plus précisément cinq, en plus de celui qui était désormais posé sur le bureau. Les croix étaient assez espacé sur le tout premier, mais les autres en étaient remplis, jusqu'au dernier qui témoigné des crises quotidiennes. Celles-ci étaient inconnu de tous, médecins, religieux, scientifiques, mais une chose étaient sûre : Ethan n'était pas un garçon ordinaire.

Maria lâchait de temps en temps son tricot pour regarder le gamin dormir. « Le Monstre » comme on l'avait surnommé. Au début, elle avait était contre ce surnom. Elle était de garde à l'accueil lorsque il était arrivé, elle s'était attaché à lui, mais ses crises n'étaient pas fréquente à cet âge là, et elles n'étaient pas forte non plus. Des feuilles volaient alors qu'aucune brise de vent ne se faisait sentir, ou même un peu d'eau apparaissait sur le sol. Mais Maria aimait tellement ce gosse qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Puis, peu à peu, il grandissait. Ces yeux devenait assez froid et les crises devenaient plus grosse. Les quelques papiers se transformaient en dizaines de livres, de même que les quelques gouttes d'eau devenaient deux ou trois centimètres. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Les psychologues, aussi bien homme comme femme repartait en courant. Maria s'était peu à peu détaché de lui. Néanmoins, elle n'acceptait pas le surnom du jeune garçon. C'était un enfant, et les rumeurs d'immeubles, de même que les noms puérils n'étaient pas son affaire. Tout à changé le jour où, durant une sortie à la piscine, une petite fille est miraculeusement tombée dans l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas remonter, et pourtant, c'était la meilleure nageuse du groupe. Maria avait été obligé de sauter pour la récupérer, et lorsqu'elle l'a fait, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de la jeune fille que celle-ci était tout aussi miraculeusement remontée. Certains ont témoignés que lorsque la jeune femme a sauté, Ethan a semblait apeuré, et a fermé les yeux. Puis tout s'est arrêté. Et a chaque crise, il y a toujours des soupçons, mais on ne peut jamais affirmé que la faute revenait au petit garçon. Maria avait lâché son tricot depuis un moment maintenant, et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

« -Maria ?

-Oh, tu es réveillé ? Bien. Je … Je dois t'emmener voir la directrice tu … L'armoire a prit feu et …

-Vous croyez que s'est ma faute ? Je ne veux pas … C'est ma tête …

-Tu … On doit y aller … Je …

-Maria, s'il te plaît …

-Lèves toi. »

A chaque fois que la jeune femme lui parlait, elle était d'abord ferme, puis il suppliait, et elle devenait faible. Néanmoins, l'image et le surnom de « Monstre » revenait à sa mémoire, de même que la tête de la petite fille dans l'eau. Et elle redevenait forte.

Tandis qu'il lui obéissait, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa supérieur et poussa le jeune garçon apeuré à l'intérieur.

« -Bonjour Ethan. Dit la vieille femme au petit garçon.

-Bonjour madame.

-Bien, Maria t'a sans doute expliqué ce qui s'est passé. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

L'homme sautillait partout, il sautait sur les canapés, sur le lit, il ne tombait jamais. Il criait, il rigolait. Il se sentait heureux tout simplement. Son rire résonnait dans toute la pièce, et toute personne dans celle-ci aurait ri aux éclats aussi. La chambre était de couleur vert clair, mais le parquet brun créait un contraste. Les meubles étaient cosy, agréable, si bien que cette pièce était très confortable. Deux portes jumelles trônaient au centre d'un mur et lorsqu'une d'elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une autre salle, le jeune homme sauta sur l'autre qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal.

« -Chéri, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire mal ?

-On y va encore hein Dray ?

-Oui. Je te l'ais promis hier et un …

-Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses ! »

Le jeune homme riait encore plus. L'autre jeune homme souriait lui aussi. L'un était l'exacte opposé de l'autre. Le premier, celui qui riait, était brun. Ses cheveux était complètement désordonnés, comme s'il s'était couché les cheveux mouillés et ne s'était pas coiffé le lendemain matin. Ses traits étaient nette, droit. Il n'avait encore aucune ride. Aucune cicatrice n'était apparente, et pourtant, si on l'avait vu quelques années plutôt, on aurait pu en voir une trônait sur son front. Ses yeux verts faisait ressortir toute la joie, la gentillesse et l'amour de cet homme. Son nez était droit, parfait. Il n'était pas encore habillé, ce qui dévoilait un torse nu bien taillé. Malgré sa taille, plus petite que l'autre homme, sa musculature était époustouflante. Ses bras étaient aussi bien musclés. Le deuxième était blond platine. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffé bien qu'ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Ses yeux reflète presque rien, une pointe d'humour et beaucoup d'amour. Il aimait l'autre homme du plus profond de son être, et rien ne changerait ça. Le reste de son corps était caché par des vêtements trop encombrant mais la classe avec laquelle il s'habillait étonné toujours son amant. Ceux-ci étaient ensemble depuis une dizaine d'année. Enfin, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Ou peut-être après. Ils ne le savent plus, bien qu'ils pourraient cité avec précision leur premier baiser, leur première fois, leur première balade main dans la main. Ce couple avait le don d'émouvoir chacun de leur ami.

« -'Ry, tu sais que si tu continus, on ne pourra jamais partir, et ce serait dommage ... »

Le jeune homme surnommé 'Ry, la tête calé dans le coup du blond grogna, mais descendit rapidement, pris la pile d'affaire, et couru dans la salle de bain, criant à son amant de l'attendre. Les deux hommes s'étaient mariés il y a deux ou trois ans, dans une grande chapelle d'abord, puis avaient organisé une réception dans leur jardin. Celui-ci n'était en rien proportionnel à la maison. Alors qu'elle était d'une taille moyenne, contenant trois chambre, deux salles d'eau et le necessaire, le jardin était immense ! Le brun avait toujours eu besoin d'air, son enfance difficile ayant développer cela. Mais l'autre jeune homme n'eut jamais à se plaindre. Il profitait des joies d'avoir des légumes et des fruits bio, il ne se voyait pas manger ce que les autres appellent des « Conserves ». Il profitait aussi et surtout de la piscine que le brun avait fait construire. Celui-ci ne cessait de se moquer de lui sur ce sujet. Le blond quant à lui préférait le calme. La lecture et dormir étaient ses activités favorite. Il n'aimait pas l'agitation, d'ailleurs il n'aimait pas la foule. Mais personne ne le savait, sauf son mari bien sur.

« -Je suis prêt ! Allez Draco, on y va ! »

Draco, déjà prêt, lui tandis sa veste et son écharpe. Ils étaient complémentaire bien que différent. L'homme brun mit rapidement son manteau et sortit de la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. La voiture démarra en trombe et sortit peu à peu du garage. Le blond grimaça, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce moyen de transport, pensant que c'était inutile et désagréable. Et le bruit ainsi que la fumée qu'elle faisait l'empêcher de respirer et de réfléchir. Et à chaque trajet, le brun se tournait vers le blond et lui souriait. Quelques fois, il riait devant la grimace de son amant. Le trajet se passa relativement bien, malgré les nombreuses répliques de Draco. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment. Une fois devant la porte, le blond serra la main de son époux déjà présente dans la sienne. Ils poussèrent ensemble la grande porte de bois, et du même pas, ils la franchirent en même temps.

Revenu à l'accueil, Maria s'assit et souffla. Elle feuilleta quelques dossiers, l'air dans la lune. Elle pensait énormément au monstre … Euh, à Ethan. Le surnom avait contaminé tout l'orphelinat malheureusement d'ailleurs. Elle le trouvait toujours horrible. Elle souffla encore une fois. Le vieil ordinateur en face d'elle s'alluma enfin, alors qu'elle avait pressé le bouton depuis quelques minutes. Elle parcourra les dossiers à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Elle vit plusieurs demandes d'adoption, certaines, les plus vieilles, n'étaient toujours pas validée. A vrai dire, aucune ne l'étaient, mais les plus ancienne l'attristé. Pourquoi ? Quelques personnes accueillaient des enfants quand il était trop âgé pour le faire, alors qu'ils avaient posé une demande il y a bien longtemps. Puis, elle tomba sur le dossier d'Ethan. Chaque couple le voyant tombait littéralement amoureux de lui, et décidait de l'adopter de suite. Sur une dizaine de couple, six ou sept n'avait pas donner suite et s'était repliés sur un autre enfant. Les trois restant ont eut Ethan chez eux. Durant son premier séjour, il n'avait que dix-huit mois. Et là, une crise s'est produit : Le deuxième jour, des vêtements posés sur la commode ont volés dans toute la pièce. Voyant cela et ne voyant aucune raison rationnelle, le couple a de suite ramené l'enfant à l'orphelinat. Chez le deuxième couple, il était alors âgé de trois ans. Et le même phénomène étrange s'était produit. Le troisième couple, s'était il y a un an. Ethan avait alors cinq ans. Une inondation totale de la salle de jeu avait eu lieu. Et à chaque fois, il revenait. La directrice avait songé à l'emmener dans un endroit spécialisé, mais elle s'était prise de compassion envers lui. Il n'y eut encore aucune visite aujourd'hui. L'orphelinat avait, à ce jour, une cinquantaine d'enfants ici, de chaque âge, de chaque sexe. L'endroit était une ancienne maison de ville, ou plutôt deux, qui ont étaient regroupé afin de ne formait plus qu'une et de pouvoir installer tous ces enfants. Ils songeaient à en faire combiner une troisième, celle d'à côté étant en vente. Hélas, l'argent manquait. Il y avait quatorze chambres, et quatre enfants dans chaque chambre. Celle-ci avait toute un nom différent. Maria aimait passé dans les couloirs et lire les noms. Elle les connaissait par cœur, ayant elle même posé quelques unes des pancartes. Et pourtant, relire ces noms lui faisaient plaisir. Il y avait les noms de fleurs pour les filles, stéréotype non ? « Violette » « Rose » « Tulipe » etc. Et pour les garçons, les plus jeunes avaient des noms de super-héros, elle rigolait lorsqu'elle lisait des « Superman » etc. Pour les plus âgés, c'était des noms de héros. Les vrais héros. Elle lisait « Martin Luther-King » et autre.

« -Hum Hum … Bonjour. »

Sa pensée était tellement prenante qu'elle n'avait pas vu le couple arrivé. Le fait que ce soit deux hommes ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en avait vu d'autre et n'était pas homophobe du tout.

« -Bonjour jeunes hommes. Je suis Maria. Je peux vous renseignez ?

-Ah dire vrai, nous voulons adopter un enfant … Déclara le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, c'est très bien. Elle sourit. Alors, je vais vous donner une sorte de catalogue et …

-Vous cataloguez les enfants ? Demanda le blond septique.

-Draco ! Gronda 'Ry. Excusez le.

-Pas de problème. Je vais d'abord vous demandez de remplir cette feuille, afin d'en savoir un peu plus de vous. Je vais aussi vous demandez vos papiers, c'est à dire carte d'identité, papiers, etc. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le sofa. »

Maria sourit en voyant le brun donner un coup de coude à son époux tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir. Elle les regarda tendrement remplir les feuilles, se disputant quelques fois sur les réponses à donner, mais toujours avec le sourire. Fouillant dans les dossiers, elle se demanda, cruellement peut-être, quelque enfant pourrait le mieux s'accorder avec ces deux hommes. Les feuilles défilaient et elle ne tombait jamais sur le bon enfant. Le bon enfant. Comme si un enfant devait convenir à chaque personne. Ce qu'elle pensait là dégoûtait d'elle même. Non, il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. C'est ce qu'on dit n'est ce pas ? Il n'y a qu'à l'orphelinat que l'on pouvait choisir son enfant. Et d'un sens, c'était un peu … Déroutant. On le choisit comme on pourrait le faire avec une maison. On cherche dans un catalogue. Ils sont triés par sexe et ordre alphabétique, comme de vulgaire meuble. Hélas, elle ne voyait aucune autre solution. Elle s'arrêta sur un dossier mais referma bien vite.

« -Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Cataloguer ses pauvres enfants ! Je te promets Harry que si nous avions eu plus de chambre, je les aurais tous pris.

-Draco, tu sais que, même j'adorai, Tu n'es pas assez patient ! Et imagine, Ron et Luna ont déjà cinq enfants, Blaise et Ginny trois. Tu vois nos dîners de famille ? Nous avec nos … Combien sont-ils, cinquante-six ?

-Harry, tu es si terre à terre. Et pourtant toujours dans la lune.

-Tu te mets à faire des métaphores mon amour ? »

Ce dernier embrassa son époux. Ils riaient mais étaient tous les deux angoissés. Ils regardaient les dossiers des enfants. Ils étaient tous parfait, mais le système de dossier ne leurs convenaient pas.

« -J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux pas que ces enfants soient de simple meuble. Harry, tu aimerais avoir un meuble en enfant ?

-Draco, je veux cet enfant. Et si nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir par moyen naturel, nous nous sommes toujours promis d'en avoir un. Ca fait dix ans que nous sommes ensemble, trois ans que nous sommes marié. Ca a trop duré.

-Alors, bats toi, et prends autre chose qu'un vulgaire objet ! »

Sur ces paroles, le blond se leva et alla voir la jeune femme à l'accueil.

« -Maria c'est ça ? Nous voulons voir ces enfants. Alors je ne sais pas quel moyen, mais il faut vraiment qu'on les voient. Ce système ne nous plaît absolument pas.

-Je … Je vais voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Elle alla dans une autre pièce, rouge de gêne. Draco avait l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réaction. Avant, cela le faisait rire. Maintenant, cela faisait surtout grogner son mari. Il retourna d'ailleurs s'asseoir près de lui, attendant que cette maudite femme lui donne une réponse. Et ils patientèrent, tous les deux, main dans la main. Ils ne savaient pas comment ça allait se passer. Mais ils étaient ensemble. Ils eurent cette même pensée en même temps et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'embrassant. Soudain, la porte par laquelle la jeune femme s'ouvrit faisant apparaître la même femme et sa supérieure. Celle-ci s'adressa à eux et leur donna son accord pour voir les enfants. Harry se leva d'un seul coup et prit la main de son mari. Il souriait, ce qui donna chaud au cœur du blond.

« -Bien, messieurs … Potter-Malfoy, suivez-moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder votre dossier et je ne connais pas vos … Souhaits. Vous voulez une fille ?Ou un garçon ?

-Et bien, nous en voulons un hermaphrodite, mais puisque c'est rare et …

-Draco ! Excusez mon mari, ses sarcasmes sont de naissance. Qu'importe le sexe, mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour …

-Miss Pimberly ! Vite ! Nous avons encore un problème avec Ethan ! »

Les yeux de la directrice se voilèrent de tristesse tandis que Maria commença à s'énerver. Elles courût toutes les deux vers une pièce dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, étonnés de la situation. Ils se déplacèrent vers la porte et regardèrent la pièce. C'était un chambre, mais elle était close. Aucune fenêtre n'était apparente, à vrai dire, hormis la lumière artificielle, aucune naturelle entrée dans la salle. La chambre était très simple, presque miséreuse. Un petit lit, une table et une armoire. Simplement. Pas un seul jouer, ni un seul livre, ni même rien d'autre. Mais une chose interloquait Draco, Harry de même que les autres femmes. Sur le sol, il y avait cinq à dix centimètres d'eau, une vingtaine de feuilles volaient et brûlaient. Un petit garçon était sur le lit, il pleurait. Les feuilles volaient encore et quelques unes atterrissaient au pied du couple. Draco se pencha pour en récupérer une, remplie de mots. Ceux-ci formait une chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Une chanson française. Il les écoutait quelques fois, allant souvent en France avec Harry, dans leur petit appartement là-bas. Cette chanson aurait été écrite par un enfant ? Il ne savait pas. Il fit partager sa trouvaille avec son mari. Celui-ci fut effrayé par les mots. Il ne vit pas le regard du petit garçon posait sur eux, ni même l'arrêt total de la crise. Et pour la première fois, Ethan est toujours conscient, toujours éveillé après sa crise. D'habitude, il s'endormait. Mais là, il était toujours assis, mais le regard tourné vers le couple. Les femmes présentent les regardaient aussi. Draco fût le premier à s'en apercevoir, mais n'en fît pas part à Harry. Il marcha tout simplement vers le petit garçon et lui tendit sa feuille. Il se retourna, regarda Harry dans ses yeux et lui sourit. Celui-ci les rejoignis près du lit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, autour du petit garçon. Toutes les femmes, éberluées par ce qu'elles voyaient, mais la directrice les emmena vite en dehors de la pièce.

« -Bonjour, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ethan, mais tous ici m'appelle « Le Monstre ».

-Pourquoi ?

-Je fais des choses que je ne contrôle pas. »

La prise se resserra sur la main de Harry qui sourit à son mari.

« -De quel genre ?

-Comme tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne comprends pas.

-Draco ?

-Il faudrait que Severus regarde, mais c'est possible.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien mon ange, chuchota doucement Harry. »

Draco regarda tendrement son mari qui lui fit un signe de tête. Ils se sourient et s'embrassa. Le petit garçon fit comme les enfants de son âge, une grimace, un faux vomissement ce qui fit encore plus rirent les deux hommes. Au bout d'un certain moment, après avoir parlé longuement, après avoir souri, ri, ils allèrent, tous les trois, voir la directrice. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, alors que Maria sembla très étonné, sa supérieure ne fit rien paraître, ce qui troubla un peu Draco, qui avait lui seul habitude de décontenancé les gens et venait de ce faire détrôner.

Il regardait ses deux blonds à présent. Le petit garçon avait bizarrement les même cheveux que Draco, de couleur bien sûr. Ils n'étaient ni lisse comme ceux de son mari, ni bouclé ni rien. Ils partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient gris, avec néanmoins des touches de vert apparentes. Ethan était un parfait mélange de Draco et Harry. Ils avaient signé les papiers, ce fût plus court que ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Alors que l'adoption se faisait en des années normalement, elle s'était faite plus rapidement. Mais ils étaient prêt. La chambre de leur fils était prête depuis longtemps, et elle l'attendait. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'Ethan « Le Monstre », mais simplement Ethan Gabriel Potter-Malfoy. En démarrant la voiture, Harry ne vit plus la grimace de Draco, mais simplement un grand sourire. Sa famille était complète.

Et comme dans les films, comme dans la fin d'un épisode d'une bonne série américaine, lorsque la voiture roula, une feuille, posée sur le sol vola. Cette feuille était celle d'Ethan, celle avec la chanson. Maintenant, on l'avait emmené.


End file.
